The CEO
by Ryu Hyun Rin
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan Byun Baekhyun seorang model terkenal dan perjalanan kehidupan cinta serta kehidupan pribadinya yang penuh tantangan dan perjuangan. /EXO! GS for uke ! EXO official Couple [ Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : The CEO

**Author : Ryu Hyun Rin **

**Cast : Chanbaek ( main ), Hunhan, Kaisoo and other Exo member**

**Genre : GS for uke, Drama, Romance, Hurt, **

**Rate : T**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, seorang gadis mungil yang berprofesi sebagai seorang bintang iklan dan model, jangan tanyakan mengapa ia bisa jadi seorang model mengingat tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang imut. Itu semua berkat Xi Luhan yang mengirimkan foto dirinya ke agensi tempat dia bekerja.

Senja baru saja hilang digantikan oleh kegelapan ketika baekhyun menginjakan kakinya di bandara incheon. Lelah, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini, tampak dari raut mukanya yang menyiratkan kelelahan

"nona byun" tidak perlu menebak lagi suara siapa yang memanggil namanya, dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah paman kim, supir pribadi keluarganya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, dan segera menghampiri paman kim yang kini sedang berdiri menunggunya

"bagaimana perjalanan anda nona?" tanya paman kim, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya

"cukup melelahkan, aku ingin segera istirahat" jawab baekhyun _to the point _

"apakah eomma ada d rumah paman?"

"nyonya besar belum pulang nona"

"baiklah, kalau begitu antarkan ke apartemenku saja paman"

" baik nona"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi paman kim pun melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen baekhyun, menembus malam jalanan kota seoul menuju apartemen baekhyun yang berada di daerah gangnam.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, setelah sebelumnya membersihkan diri. Kegiatan selama sepuluh hari di Pulau Jeju cukup banyak menguras tenaganya, ia ingin istirahat sepuasnya untuk memulihkan lagi tenaganya, sebelum menjalani aktivitasnya lagi menjadi seorang model dengan jadwalnya yang padat. Baru saja ia akan menutup matanya ketika smartphone putih miliknya baru saja bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

"ne eomma" jawabnya dengan malas ketika melihat _ID_ penelepon adalah eommanya sendiri

"…."

"aku pulang ke apartemenku eomma, ada urusan yang harus kulakukan dengan luhan noona, paman kim sudah kembali lagi ke rumah, aku rasa dia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput eomma" jawab baekhyun sedikit berbohong

"…"

"sudahlah eomma, aku lelah, _annyeong~_" baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak sambil menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sudah tau akibatnya jika ia tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini.

Sungguh ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berdebat dengan eommanya di telepon. Selama ini hubungan baekhyun dan eommanya memang tidak terlalu baik, salahkan saja eommanya yang selalu berkehidupan mewah, dan selalu berfoya – foya dengan kaum sosialita yang kehidupannya memang terkenal dengan kehidupan jet set. Inilah alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen dibandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa baekhyun berbeda dengan eommanya?Itu semua berkat Bibi Ahn yang menjadi pengasuhnya. Ia lebih banyak tinggal bersama Bibi Ahn dibandingkan dengan eommanya sendiri. Jangan tanyakan dimana ayah baekhyun, karena dari dulu dia hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya dan ibunya selalu menolak untuk bercerita jika ini menyangkut tentang ayahnya.

Hari ini baekhyun berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya sendirian menikmati liburannya,sebelum memulai aktifitasnya tidak ada jadwal untuk dua hari ke depan, ia akan gunakan waktu dua hari ini sepuas – puasnya untuk menonton film – film , baekhyun memang hobi menonton film, tak jarang ia pergi ke bioskop sendiri hanya untuk menonton film, hanya untuk sekedar melepaskan penatnya.

"baekhyun" tiba – tiba saja luhan muncul dibalik pintu ketika ia sedang menikmati sarapannya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana luhan bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen baekhyun, itu semua karena luhan merupakan manajernya dan baekhyun sudah mempercayakan kunci dan kata sandi apartemennya kepada luhan. Jadi jangan heran bila tiba – tiba saja luhan berada di apartemen baekhyun.

" astaga baekhyun kenapa kau belum bersiap ? " tanya luhan kaget, karena baekhyun sarapan dengan masih memakai piyamanya, dapat dipastikan bahwa dia belum mandi.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, setahunya hari ini dia tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun "apakah aku punya jadwal eonnie ?"

"jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini baek,cepatlah bergegas sehun dan chanyeol akan pulang hari ini dari inggris"

"chan…chanyeol?" baekhyun tergagap

"iya kau tau?kau mengenal park chanyeol?Pewaris tunggal _Park Corpooration_? "

"_anni~ _ aku hanya tau dia dari televisi"

"ku kira kau mengenalnya baek" luhan mengedikan bahunya "cepatlah bergegas bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarku jika sehun pulang dari london" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"baiklah,aku akan mengantarmu, kau puas?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum menyeringai, ia tahu bahwa baekhyun tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu mengambil buku diary usang miliknya dari dalam laci, sampulnya bahkan sudah berganti warna menjadi kecoklatan. Disana terselip foto usang dirinya yang sedang duduk diayunan dan seorang namja.

"aku merindukanmu" ucapnya sambil memegang foto tersebut,yang warnanya tak kalah usang dari buku diary miliknya.

__

To Be Continue

* * *

Bagaimana ceritanya?pendek yah?jujur aja ini cerita udah lama aku buat dan ini merupakan cerita ke 2 yang aku publish di ffn, oh iya ada yang udah baca story aku yang lain?yang judulnya ' My Oppa '? maaf banget kemarin aku ga teliti, ada kesalahan publish ternyata

Secepatnya aku usahakan buat publish chap 1 nya. karena aku masih baru di dunia ffn, aku mohon kritik dan sarannya *bow* kalau ada yang mau nyumbang ide juga boleh, nanti aku pertimbangkan. gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Title : The CEO**

**Author : Ryu Hyun Rin**

**Cast : Chanbaek ( main ), Hunhan, Kaisoo and other Exo member**

**Genre : GS for uke, Drama, Romance, Hurt,**

**Rate : T**

Baekhyun dan Luhan kini sudah berada di bandara incheon menunggu kedatangan sehun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan setelan casualnya, sedangkan luhan dia sedikit berdandan rapi hari ini, menurut baekhyun. Ia memakai dress pendek warna biru laut dan di padupadankan dengan aksesoris kalung berwarna putih.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini eonnie" ujar baekhyun pada luhan yang sibuk merapikan bajunya

Luhan tersenyum "siapa yang tidak ingin berdandan cantik jika tunangannya yang selama ini ia rindukan akan pulang untuk menemuinya hari ini, baek" tutur luhan

Luhan dan sehun memang sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih,mereka sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak mereka duduk di bangku akhir senior high school dan melakukan pertunangan dua tahun kemudian sebelum sehun berangkat ke london untuk melanjutkan studi wajar jika hari ini luhan ingin berdandan cantik untuk menyambut kedatangan tunangannya tersebut. Luhan dan sehun sudah tidak bertemu dua tahun lamanya, mereka hanya komunikasi hanya dengan email ataupun skype, inilah saatnya bagi luhan untuk melepas rindu pada tunangannya tersebut.

"kau akan merasakannya jika kau jatuh cinta baek" bisik luhan di telinga baekhyun, hingga membuat baekhyun ber-blushing ria.

"Eoh bukankah itu byun baekhyun, model terkenal itu " ujar seorang gadis remaja, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat baekhyun dan luhan duduk saat ini.

"waah kau tampak cantik walaupun hanya berpakaian seperti ini" kata gadis lain, sambil mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya untuk memotret baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi para fansnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah mengerumuni dirinya dan luhan. Suasana di bandara tiba – tiba saja menjadi riuh ketika kabar baekhyun yang sedang berada di bandara akhirnya baekhyun dan luhan memutuskan untuk menggunakan ruang tunggu VIP bandara, karena kerumunan orang yang semakin padat.

"aku sarankan jika kau akan pergi ke ruang publik sebaiknya kau melakukan penyamaran baek, jangan merepotkan lagi petugas bandara yang mati – matian menjagamu dari fans – fans mu seperti barusan" ungkap luhan

"heol~ bukankah kau yang memintaku menemanimu kesini eonnie?" ucap baekhyun tidak terima

"ya, aku memang aku yang memintamu untuk menemaniku kesini, tapi tak bisakah kau lihat penampilanku sekarang?" luhan merapihakan bajunya yang tampak kusut karena harus ikut berdesakan dengan fansnya baekhyun "ah jinjja~ lihatlah fansmu yang banyak itu, aku bahkan harus membantumu untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu"

"aku tak memintamu untuk mengeluarkanku dari kerumunan itu eonnie, lagipula aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri" bela baekhyun

"ah bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika sehun melihatku dengan penampilan yang acak – acakan seperti ini?" baekhyun hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan managernya saat ini, yang kini sibuk memperbaiki penampilan dirinya. ternyata cinta bisa merubah seseorang, batin baekhyun.

"baek bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya luhan yang sudah selesai memperbaiki penampilannya. Namun belum juga baekhyun menjawab, ponsel luhan berdering dengan ID sehun yang tertera di layar smartphone miliknya.

"Sehun-ah kau sudah sampai?kau dimana?aku di ruang tunggu VIP bandara dengan baekhyun?" tanya luhan bertubi – tubi, namun sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan luhan

"sehun-ah apa kau baik-baik saja? Tanya luhan khawatir, masih belum ada jawaban, tiba –tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang luhan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher luhan, yang membuat luhan langsung berbalik dan melayangkan tinjunya pada orang tersebut.

" Ackk~ " pekik sehun kesakitan

"astaga sehun, gwenchana? " tanya luhan panik karena orang yang dipukulnya adalah tunangannya sendiri. "apakah sakit?"

"apakah itu sambutan darimu, untuk tunanganmu yang sudah pergi selama dua tahun?" tanya sehun, sambil memegangi hidungnya yang kini berubah menjadi merah akibat pukulan dari luhan.

"maafkan aku, aku kira kau orang lain yang ingin berbuat macam – macam padaku"

"sudahlah sehun-ah, jangan seperti itu pada luhan eonnie, apa kau tak lihat penampilannya hari ini?dia berdandan cantik seperti ini, hanya untuk menyambutmu pulang" ujar baekhyun "lagipula kau memang salah, jika saja aku memberitahu luhan eonnie bahwa kau sudah tiba dan berdiri dibelakangnya mungkin tidak akan seperti ini" bela baekhyun, sedangkan luhan hanya menunduk, merasa bersalah dan malu terhadap sehun.

"aigoo~ kau berdandan seperti ini hanya untuk menyambutku, huh? Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan yang masih tertunduk "kau tak berdandan seperti ini pun, kau akan tetap wanita tercantik untukku " ucap sehun sambil mengecup pipi luhan dan berhasil membuat rona merah muda di wajah luhan.

"kajja~ chanyeol sudah menunggu kita di pintu keluar"

Walaupun umur sehun lebih muda daripada luhan, namun sehun tahu cara memperlakukan luhan dengan baik, lihatlah perlakuaan sehun barusan yang bisa membuat luhan blushing. Kini Sehun dan luhan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar bandara, sedangkan baekhyun berjalan dibelakang luhan dan sehun karena tidak ingin menganggu pasangan yang tengah melepas rindu tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedekatan dan tingkah pasangan tersebut. Luhan kerap kali menanyakan kondisi hidung sehun yang masih merah akibat pukulannya tadi, seolah kejadian tadi adalah cara untuk lebih mendekatkan mereka berdua.

"Hyung, Chanyeol-ah" sapa sehun dan luhan berbarengan pada namja tinggi yang tengah sibuk memainkan smartphonenya, kaca mata hitam bertengger di wajahnya yang tampan.

"oh annyeong haeseyo~ luhan shi" balas chanyeol, ketika menyadari sehun datang bersama luhan.

"kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku, chanyeol ah, bukankah dulu sudah kubilang kau bisa memanggilku tanpa bahasa formal"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan luhan barusan.

Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia mencari baekhyun yang tadi berpamitan untuk pergi ke toilet, tapi hingga sekarang baekhyun belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Hampir lima menit sehun, chanyeol dan luhan menunggu, hingga akhirnya baekhyun menampakkan batang hidungnya dan kini telah berdiri diantara luhan, sehun dan chanyeol

" Chanyeol ah, kenalkan dia byun baekhyun, kau mungkin sudah mengenalnya dari televisi dan baekhyun kenalkan dia park chanyeol, sahabat sekaligus juga rekan bisnis sehun" luhan memperkenalkan chanyeol secara formal kepada baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. namun baik baekhyun maupun chanyeol hanya diam mematung. Hingga akhirnya luhan menyenggol bahu baekhyun, menyadarkan gadis itu untuk menyapa chanyeol lebih dulu.

"annyeong hasaeyo chanyeol shi~ senang bertemu dengan anda" baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan chanyeol, senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"park chanyeol imnida~ senang berkenalan denganmu, baekhyun - shi" jawab chanyeol sambil membalas uluran tangan baekhyun dan memberikan penekan saat menyebutkan nama baekhyun.

"apa kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya sehun yang memperhatikan tingkah keduanya dari tadi.

"Ya/Tidak" jawab baekhyun dan chanyeol berbarengan, sehun dan luhan mengerutkan keningnya, mereka bingung karena chanyeol menjawab "ya" sedangkan baekhyun menjawab "tidak".

"aku tidak mengenalnya " baekhyun menegaskan jawabannya sekali lagi dan chanyeol hanya memandang baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, namun baekhyun tidak mengetahui tatapan chanyeol tersebut karena terhalang oleh kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajah pemuda tampan tersebut.

Handphone baekhyun berbunyi tiba – tiba, sebelum luhan dan sehun meminta penjelasan dari keduanya. Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi mereka untuk menerima panggilan tersebut, mengingat sang penelepon adalah eommanya sendiri, baekhyun cukup tertutup tentang keluarganya, sekalipun itu pada luhan orang kepercayaannya sendiri, ia tak mau orang lain tahu tentang bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya.

"hallo~ oh paman kim" baekhyun terkejut karena suara paman kim yang terdengar dari seberang, bukan eommanya

"….."

"baiklah, aku akan segera pulang, paman kim"ucap baekhyun dan sambungan telepon tersebut terputus.

"aku rasa aku harus pulang duluan, ada urusan yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah" ujar baekhyun pada luhan, sehun dan chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang luhan dengan tatapan bersalah "eonnie maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menemanimu, sehun juga chanyeol-shi hari ini, ada urusan penting yang harus aku lakukan, aku akan menghubungimu nanti" baekhyun segera bergegas meninggalkan mereka dan menaiki taxi menuju rumahnya.

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang baekhyun noona, hyung" sehun berbisik di telinga chanyeol, ketika baekhyun sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk menaiki taksinya. Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapinya, lagipula bukan waktunya untuk menceritakan semuanya pada sehun, sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian merekapun akhirnya meninggalkan bandara mengikuti jejak baekhyun, karena supir pribadi chanyeol dan sehun tiba sesaat setelah baekhyun pergi.

_To be continue_

Thanks to : [alightphoenix] [izky. Izky. 33] [Guest] [luhan] [ViviPExotic46] [KyuraCho] [Kinan] [KarlinaAmelia] [ChanBaekYeolHyun], juga untuk yang udah follow dan favoritin cerita ini ^^

Bagaimana chap 2 nya?masih kurang panjang yah? Aku udah berusaha untuk manjangin chapter ini, walaupun hanya sedikit. Untuk chap depan aku usahain deh buat lebih panjang karena jujur aja aku juga ga terlalu suka baca ff yang terlalu pendek -_- *nangis , tapi aku ga janji buat update kilat ^^, thanks a lot buat yang udah review,kalian jadi penyemangat author dan satu lagi silahkan baca cerita author yang lain "My Oppa". Jika kalian berkenan review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga rumahnya yang terbilang cukup megah tersebut, ia tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang sedikit lecet karena harus berlari dengan memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Ia cukup khawatir mendengar penuturan paman kim tadi di telepon bahwa eommanya kembali dengan kebiasaan lamanya, mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang. Sejak kapan eommanya mengkonsumsi obat terlarang itu lagi?yang ia tahu, eommanya sudah bebas mengkonsumsi barang biadab tersebut dari satu tahun yang lalu.

namun baekhyun dapat menduga eommanya sedang mengalami tekanan, karena mengkonsumsi obat terlarang itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan sang eomma untuk menenangkan diri dari permasalahan yang sedang dihadapinya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sabar "dimana eomma?Apa eomma baik – baik saja?"

Paman Kim segera menghampiri baekhyun yang baru saja datang dan terlihat panik "Nyonya besar ada dikamarnya nona, tadi nyonya besar hanya tidak sadarkan diri, beruntung segera datang untuk menangani nyonya besar dan sekarang beliau sedang memeriksa kesehatan nyonya besar, beliau ingin memastikan bahwa keadaan nyonya baik – baik saja hingga anda datang nona"

Tanpa membuang – buang waktu lagi baekhyun langsung menuju kamar sang eomma yang ada di lantai dua, baekhyun membuka pintunya pelan takut jika kedatangannya menganggu pemilik kamar yang kini sedang tertidur lelap di kasurnya, seseorang dengan setelan jas dokternya duduk disamping sang eomma yang tertidur ia sibuk memeriksa denyut nadi pasiennya. Menyadari kedatangan baekhyun dokter tersebut pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"keadaan eomma mu sudah lebih baik baek, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku harap kau lebih memperhatikannya lagi" ucap dokter shin menenangkan baekhyun, setelah dirasa cukup memeriksa keadaan pasiennya, ia pun kemudian membereskan peralatannya dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Tak lupa baekhyun membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter pribadi keluarganya tersebut.

Kini hanya baekhyun dan eomma nya yang tertidur lelap yang tinggal di kamar besar tersebut. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar tersebut, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebungkus pil obat yang terselip pada buku yang tersimpan rapi di raknya. Dengan segera baekhyun mengambil obat tersebut dan membuangnya kedalam toilet, ia tak ingin eommanya ketergantungan lagi terhadap obat – obatan tersebut. Jujur saja baekhyun takut untuk kehilangan eommanya lagi. Ya, eommanya pernah mengalami overdosis akibat kecanduan dengan obat – obatan terlarang dua tahun lalu dan itu membuat baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati, ia takut jika harus kehilangan keluarga satu – satunya tersebut, hanya eomma nya lah keluarganya, eomma nya yang sangat baekhyun sayangi. Baekhyun kembali lagi ke kamar sang eomma setelah membuang pil ia tidak hanya diam, baekhyun mencari ke seluruh penjuru kamar, dimana kemungkinan sang eomma menyembunyikan obat terlarang tersebut. Dimulai dari lemari baju, laci, rak buku, bawah kasur, tempat sepatu, tempat make up, hingga meja rias.

" apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku byun baekhyun?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengaran baekhyun ketika ia sedang sibuk mencari barang terlarang tersebut.

DEG

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya, dapat ia lihat pantulan wajah sang eomma dan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya. Wajah sang eomma terpantul dari cermin meja riasnya, wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya pada putri semata wayang yang tengah mengobrak-abrik meja riasnya. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian baekhyun membalas tatapan tajam sang eomma.

"aku tak akan membiarkan eomma menggunakan barang ini lagi" ucap baekhyun sambil menunjukan beberapa bungkus obat yang ia temukan.

"Kau lancang byun baekhyun, kembalikan" titah sang eomma yang kini telah berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, berusaha mengambil beberapa bungkus obat yang ada di tangan baekhyun, tapi dengan sigap baekhyun segera membuang obat – obat tersebut ke dalam wastafel yang ada di kamar eommanya.

"astaga apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik sang eomma ketika melihat pil-pil tersebut tertelan oleh air dari wastafel. "kau keterlaluan"

Plak

Rona kemerahan kini terpatri di pipi mulus milik baekhyun, ya eomma yang disayanginya menampar baekhyun, putri semata wayangnya, tapi baekhyun cukup sadar untuk tidak membalas tamparan masih dalam pengaruh obat.

"eomma berhentilah" teriak baekhyun, ia sudah jengah melihat kelakuan eommanya tersebut, tanpa mempedulikan rasa perih yang kini menjalar di pipinya akibat tamparan sang eomma.

"apa pedulimu?" balas sang eomma yang tidak kalah kencang dari teriakan baekhyun "aishh jinja~kemarikan uangmu, kau harus ganti rugi karena telah membuang semua obatku" sambil berusaha merebut tas selempang milik baekhyun yang ia yakini terdapat banyak uang di dalam tas dengan sekuat tenaga juga baekhyun mempertahankan agar tasnya tidak di ambil, dengan terburu-buru baekhyun menghindar dari amukan sang eomma.

Blam…cklek…

Baekhyun berhasil keluar dari kamar sang eomma dan menguncinya, teriakan dan cacian terdengar dari dalam kamar tapi baekhyun tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ya, baekhyun mengunci sang eomma di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"anda tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya paman kim, yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan baekhyun, baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"apa nyonya besar baik-baik saja?"

"dia baik-baik saja paman, paman tak perlu khawatir biarkan saja dulu eomma di dalam, aku akan mengurusnya nanti" ucapnya dan paman kim hanya menganguk, tak berani untuk membantah perintah nona mudanya tersebut.

" aku pergi dulu paman" pamit baekhyun, ia butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikiraaannya saat ini

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang namja tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya menikmati semilir angin yang masuk melalui balkon kamarnya. Di kamarnya terpasang beberapa foto dirinya, keluarganya dan juga foto dirinya yang tengah memeluk seorang gadis dari belakang, tampak begitu serasi. Dekorasi kamar yang di dominasi warna putih tampak begitu elegan dan serasi dengan hiasan dan ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat di kamar tersebut.

"chanyeol-ah kurasa kita harus segera pergi, ibu dan ayahmu menunggumu untuk menghadiri pesta makan malam yang diadakan di rumah orangtuamu untuk menyambut kedatanganmu" ucap chen, sahabat juga sekaligus sekertaris chanyeol atau bisa juga di katakan sebagai tangan kanan chanyeol.

Semenjak kepulangannya dari bandara hari ini chanyeol memang tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Ya rumah sendiri, chanyeol memang sudah tidak tinggal lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya, rumah tersebut merupakan rumah yang ia beli dari tabungannya sendiri, ia sengaja membeli rumah yang dekat dengan tempat ia jarak rumah orang tuanya dan tempat ia bekerja kini lumayan terbilang cukup jauh, butuh waktu satu jam untuk tiba di tempatnya bekerja.

"tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" karena chen, atau yang bernama asli kim jongdae tersebut masuk ke kamar chanyeol begitu saja tanpa tahu apa kah sang pemilik kamar mengijinkannya atau tidak.

"wae?" kau sahabatku apa salahnya jika aku masuk ke kamar sahabatku sendiri" cibir chen

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, mungkin memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi sahabatnya tersebut masuk ke kamar orang tanpa ijin, kini pandangan chanyeol kembali beralih menatap foto dirinya dan sang gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"kau merindukannya, huh?" tatapan chen dan tatapan chanyeol kini sama – sama tertuju pada foto yang ada di depan mereka "bagaimana jika eommamu tahu, bahwa foto yang terpajang di dinding kamar anaknya adalah foto mantan kekasihnya dan bukan tunanganya?" pandangannya kini tertuju pada chanyeol yang masih asyik memandang foto di depannya, chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah orangtuanya jika menemukan foto anaknya dengan gadis lain yang bukan tunangannya.

" kajja, chanyeol-ah segeralah bersiap, kita harus pergi sekarang, eommamu akan mengahabismu jika kau datang terlambat di pestanya" chen mengingatkan

Perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua chanyeol hanya di iringi oleh alunan musik yang terdengar dari radio. Chen yang menyetir, akan cukup melelahkan jika harus chanyeol yang menyetir mengingat dia yang baru saja tiba dari london. Sehingga dengan senang hati sahabatnya tersebut menawarkan diri untuk menjadi supir pribadinya dan chanyeol hanya duduk sebagai penumpang. butuh waktu satu jam lebih perjalanan dari rumah chanyeol menuju rumah orang tuanya, untunglah mereka hanya sedikit terlambat dan acara makan malam belum di mulai.

"chanyeol-ah" seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangannya, yang dapat dipastikan bahwa ia adalah eomma chanyeol melihat betapa erat dia memeluk chanyeol "kajja yang lain sudah menunggu" ujarnya

Dapat chanyeol lihat di meja makan itu telah duduk ayahnya, yoo jung adiknya dan juga kyungsoo, tunangannya. Ayah dan ibu kyungsoo duduk mengapit putrinya tersebut ayahnya disebalah kanan dan sang ibu duduk di sebelah kiri purtinya tersebut. Chanyeol duduk bersebrangan dengan kyungsoo, gadis itu bahkan hanya menunduk tak berani untuk menatap tunangannya tersebut.

"chanyeol-ah bagaimana bisnismu di london, apakah semua berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya tuan Do, yang merupakan ayah dari gadis di hadapannya kini

"nde, paman…semua berjalan dengan baik bahkan ini diluar perkiraanku, sehingga aku bisa pulang ke korea lebih awal" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum

" kyungsoo-ah apa kau senang chanyeol kembali lebih cepat?" tanya eomma chanyeol, pada gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"ne….ndee eomonie…" jawabnya

"chanyeol beruntung memiliki tunanganmu seperti dirimu, kau tahu chanyeol-ah bahkan kyungsoo sering datang berkunjung ke rumah dan memasakan masakan untukku dan appamu, dia benar – benar koki yang handal" puji sang eomma

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, walaupun hari sudah malam tapi chanyeol dapat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi gadis tersebut ketika sang eomma memuji. Makan malam hari itu akhirnya berakhir dengan tuan Do dan appanya yang membicarakan tentang bisnis mereka dan sang eomma yang tak henti – hentinya memuji kyungsoo, yang membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya kyungsoo, ketika kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa di meja makan, sedangkan kedua orangtua mereka sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah karena ada hal yang harus mereka urus.

"aku baik, kau sendiri?" tanya chanyeol balik

"aku juga baik" jawab kyungsoo seperlunya, hening kembali menyelimuti mereka, canggung itulah yang keduanya rasakan saat ini, tak sengaja mata keduanya beradu dan kemudian hanya senyum yang terpatri di wajah anak kecil yang bertemu teman untuk pertama kalinya. tak banyak lagi percakapan diantara keduanya, yang keluar hanya percakapan tentang kyungsoo yang menanyakan bisnis chanyeol dan kehidupan chanyeol selama ia tinggal di london.

Hari semakin larut dan keluarga Do pun memutuskan untuk pulang, begitu pula dengan chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya walaupun ibunya menyuruh dia untuk menginap di rumahnya, tapi chanyeol menolak dengan alasan jika ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang ia telantarkan selama ia berada di london.

"bagaimana makan malammu?apa semua berjalan lancar?" tanya chen ketika menjemput chanyeol kembali. Chen tidak ikut makan malam bersama chanyeol dan keluarganya, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan acara yang formal, bukan _stylenya_.ia memilih untuk kencan dengan gadis-gadisnya di luar sana, ya "gadis-gadisnya" chen merupakan seorang playboy yang hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan ia tidak berniat untuk membahas makan malam yang terjadi hari ini.

"kurasa kau butuh hiburan, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke clubnya kris?kris dan yang lainnya menunggumu disana" ujar chen

"ide yang bagus" dan mobil sport berwarna putih itupun melaju memecah jalanan seoul malam hari.

.

.

Suasana club malam itu terbilang cukup ramai, disinilah baekhyun sekarang, di sebuah club malam milik tao_, anni~_ lebih tepatnya pacar tao, kris. Alunan musik keras dengan volume yang tinggi mengalun di ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu disko tersebut, beberapa orang menikmati alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh DJ dan menari di lantai dansa. Tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit baekhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya, tak akan ada yang memperhatikannya, semua orang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri – sendiri, sehingga ia bebas melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"apa kau tahu chanyeol oppa sudah pulang dari london?" tanya tao , pada baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di meja bartender dan hanya memandangi vodkanya.

"aku tahu" jawabnya singkat, kemudian meminum vodkanya yang entah untuk ke berapa kali "berikan aku segelas lagi tao" pintanya

"tidak eonnie, kau sudah mabuk" jawab gadis bermata panda tersebut, tao memandang baekhyun dengan rasa iba, apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?pikir tao.

"apa perlu aku telepon luhan eonnie dan menjemputmu kesini?" tanya tao, namun dengan cepat baekhyun menggeleng, baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya, sepertinya ia memang sudah mulai mabuk sekarang, hampir saja ia terjatuh jika seseorang tidak menahannya.

"kurasa aku harus mengantarmu pulang" baekhyun memandang sengit pada pemuda yang ada di depannya, mengapa ia harus bertemu pemuda ini seharian?dunia memang sempit, pikirnya.

"apa pedulimu, park chanyeol-shi?" baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh chanyeol "aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku tak butuh bantuanmu" dan berlalu meninggalkan pemuda tersebut yang diam di tempatnya.

"baekhyun-ah kau tak apa?" tanya chen ketika mereka berpapasan, namun baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya, ia sudah cukup pusing karena meminum banyak tadi dan ia ingin cepat keluar dari club ini, agar tidak perlu berlama-lama bertatapan muka dengan chanyeol. dengan segera baekhyun berjalan keluar club dan menaiki taksi, namun tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol mengikutinya dari tadi, ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyun.

Rumah siapa ini?pikir chanyeol, ketika taksi yang ditumpangi baekhyun tiba disebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa. sepengetahuannya baekhyun tidak tinggal di rumah ini, yang ia ketahui baekhyun tinggal di sebuah apartemen di daerah gangnam.

Drtt…drrt…handphone chanyeol bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk

" YA! chanyeol-ah kau dimana, eoh?" teriak chen dari seberang telepon, hingga chanyeol harus menjauhkan handphone tersebut dari telinganya. "cepatlah kemari, yang lain menunggumu, jika kau tidak tiba dalam waktu 15 menit, lihatlah hukuman apa yang akan kau dapatkan"

" arra~ aku akan segera kesana" jawab chanyeol, kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan chen, tanpa membuang waktu chanyeol segera memutar balik mobil sportnya, meninggalkan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan terhuyung – huyung, namun dia masih cukup sadar dan mampu untuk menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri. Lampu ruang tamu rumah tersebut sudah mati, menandakan bahwa semua pelayan di rumah mewah tersebut sudah tertidur dan beristirahat, yang tersisa hanyalah security yang berjaga malam di pos depan. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar eommanya, untunglah ia masih cukup sadar jika ia meninggalkan sang eomma dalam keadaan terkunci di kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan, sang eomma dengan tenangnya kini tengah tertidur di ranjang, wajahnya menyiratkan kedamaian wajah polos tanpa make up yang baekhyun bahkan sukai setiap kali memandangnya.

"selamat malam eomma, aku menyayangimu" baekhyun mencium dahi sang eomma dan tanpa terasa airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

_To be continue_

* * *

Thanks to** : [alightphoenix] izkyizky33 [Guest][luhan] [ViviPExotic46] [KyuraCho] [Kinan] [KarlinaAmelia] [ChanBaekYeolHyun] [vidyaad] [Chanbaek] [Eunmi] [anonymous] [Syifa nurqolbiah] [Mami Fate Kamikaze] [Chanbaekjjang] [Majjey jannah 97] [anggi32897] rikamaulina94**

Gimana chapter ini?memuaskankah atau masih kurang?atau jelek kah?maaf kalau kalian merasa kurang puas *bow* sorry for typo

aku udah berusaha memperpanjang chapter ini dan akhirnya berhasil ^^, buat yang penasaran siapa chanbaek di masa lalu terjawab di chapter ini, TBC or End?


	4. Chapter 4

Matahari telah keluar dari peraduannya dan suara burung – burung berkicau menyambut pagi itu dengan indah. baekhyun menikmati udara pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, udara pagi ini benar – benar menyegarkan. Tidak ingin terbuai terlalu lama dengan udara pagi yang menyegarkan, baekhyun segera beranjak dari kamaranya menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan. Tampak bibi Ahn yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan dibantu dengan beberapa pelayan yang lain.

"selamat pagi bi" sapa baekhyun, pada bibi Ahn yang tengah fokus menyiapkan sarapannya

"selamat pagi nona, bagaimana tidur anda nona? aku harap anda tidur nyenyak tadi malam" ujarnya tulus seraya tersenyum

"aku tidur sangat nyenyak tadi malam, dimana eomma?" tanyanya

"nyonya besar, sedang bersiap noona, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan turun" jawabnya, tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menyiapkan makanan, bibi Ahn membungkuk hormat ketika menyadari sang pemilik rumah kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya, tepatnya ke arah meja makan. sang eomma mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung dan baekhyun duduk di sebelah kiri sang ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, keduanya lebih memilih untuk diam menikmati sarapan yang tersaji di depannya. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang beradu, memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" perintah nyonya byun, pada pelayanan yang dari tadi dengan terampil melayani keduanya.

"nde nyonya"

Kini hanya baekhyun dan sang eomma yang berada di ruang makan. suasana canggung begitu terasa ketika hanya mereka yang tersisa di ruangan, tidak biasanya eommanya bersikap seperti ini.

"apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganku?" tanya baekhyun tanpa basa basi, dan juga tanpa menatap tatapan sang eomma yang kini tengah menatapnya, ia lebih memilih fokus dengan sarapannya yang masih tersisa.

"tidak ada,hanya ingin memastikan apa kau sudah menstransfer uangmu?karena aku harus segera pergi untuk mengambil perhiasaan yang telah aku pesan"

" aku sudah mengirimnya" jawab baekhyun singkat

Uang…sepertinya hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran eomma baekhyun sekarang, kehidupan sosialita benar – benar membuatnya ketergantungan akan uang dan barang mewah. Pengahasilan dari dia bekerja sebagai seorang direktur sepertinya masih dirasa kurang, sehingga ia tak jarang meminta uang pada baekhyun.

"baiklah, aku harus segera berangkat, ada pertemuan yang harus aku hadiri pagi ini" ucapnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"apa eomma sedang terlibat masalah?" tanya baekhyun

" mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" jawab nyonya byun kaget atas pertanyaan tiba – tiba anaknya tersebut.

"jika kau tidak sedang terlibat masalah, mengapa eomma mengkonsumsi obat itu lagi?"

"itu bukan urusanmu baekhyun," suara nyonya byun meninggi

"eomma aku mohon berhentilah, bagaimana jika kejadian dua tahun yang lalu terulang lagi"

"apa pedulimu?kau tak perlu khawatir aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ucap nyonya byun dan berlalu pergi

Tentu saja aku peduli padamu eomma, kau eomma ku, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan eommaku sendiri menanggung semua bebannya sendirian. Apa yang kau sembunyikan eomma? batinnya.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya,dia memutuskan untuk tidak akan pulang dulu ke rumahnya sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan, ia benar – benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan eommanya untuk sementara waktu ini.

" baekhyun " luhan segera menghambur, ketika baekhyun baru saja muncul dari balik pintu "mengapa handphonemu tidak aktif huh?aku bahkan hampir frustasi karena tidak bisa menghubungimu dan hampir saja aku menelepon polisi untuk mencarimu"

"tenanglah baby~ baekhyun baru saja pulang, kau seharusnya membiarkan dia istirahat dulu" sehun mencoba menenangkan.

Luhan membawa sehun ke apartemennya?sepertinya kebiasaan luhan kembali seperti semula, pikir baekhyun. Dimana ada luhan, pasti disitu ada sehun, juga sebaliknya. kadang ia heran mengapa sehun selalu ada dimana luhan berada.

"maafkan aku eonnie karena tidak menghubungimu dan membuatmu khawatir" ujar baekhyun menyesal "kau tidak bekerja sehun-ah?" tanya baekhyun yang kini beralih pada sehun, mengingat ini masih belum jam pulang kantor.

"aku tidak bekerja hari ini noona, ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan dengan luhan dan juga denganmu"

"urusan…denganku?" baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"sehun memintaku untuk menjadikan dirimu model produk barunya baekhyun – ah, bagaimana apa kau setuju?" tanya luhan dengan sumringah, sambil menunjukan berkas yang ada ditangannya.

"luhan benar noona, aku memintamu untuk menjadi model produk baruku, aku rasa kau sangat cocok jika menjadi model dan duta untuk produk baruku" timpal sehun

"baekhyun aku tahu jadwalmu sangat sibuk sekarang, tapi bisakah kau membantu sehun?aku sudah mengatur ulang semua jadwalmu agar kau bisa membantu sehun" ucap luhan dengan tatapan memohon.

Oh lihatlah apa yang dilakukan luhan sekarang, tatapan luhan yang memohon dan luhan yang dengan sukarela mengatur ulang jadwal baekhyun agar ia bisa membantu tunangannya tersebut. Bagaimana bisa baekhyun berkata "tidak" pada managernya tersebut, jika sudah seperti ini tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa menolak dan akan mengatakan "ya".

Dalam hati baekhyun tersenyum, baekhyun benar – benar tak percaya luhan bahkan akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu sehun. Terkadang ia iri dengan kedekatan yang selalu luhan dan sehun tunjukan di depannya, karena mereka benar – benar tampak serasi jika sedang bersama dan saling melengkapi. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, mungkin jika waktu bisa di putar bisakah ia mengulang masa lalunya bersama….chanyeol?jika saja kejadian waktu dulu tak pernah terjadi…

" baiklah eonnie, aku akan membantu sehun, bukankah kita teman?" senyum mengembang di wajah baekhyun.

.

.

Kini baekhyun menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya, hari – harinya kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal yang padat, seperti jadwal pemotretan dan syuting iklan. Sejenak baekhyun bisa melupakan masalah yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan sang eomma, jadwal yang padat benar – benar menyita waktunya bahkan untuk memikirkan hal itu saja ia bahkan sampai tak ada waktu. Walaupun jadwalnya yang menyita waktu, tapi sebisa mungkin baekhyun menanyakan kabar sang eomma kepada bibi Ahn atau paman Kim walaupun hanya lewat telepon.

Hari ini jadwal pemotretan untuk produk baru sehun, tampak sehun datang untuk memastikan jika pemotretan hari ini berjalan lancar, dan luhan yang tak pernah bisa jauh dari sehun. Sejauh ini pemotretan berjalan dengan lancar, sehun cukup puas dengan hasilnya, walaupun baru setengah pemotretan yang mereka jalani. Kini mereka tengah beristirahat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pemotretan. hanya baekhyun dan luhan yang tengah berada di ruang ganti, sehun ijin untuk menjemput teman bisnisnya, yang ingin melihat dan memastikan pemotretan hari ini berjalan dengan lancar atau tidak.

" jongin – ah " baekhyun menghambur kepelukan pria yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu

"aigoo noona, kau bahagia sekali" jongin mengacak rambut baekhyun

"tentu saja aku bahagia, karena aku bertemu denganmu hari ini "

"aigoo kau benar – benar lucu noona. luhan noona aku membelikan kalian makanan kesukaan kalian " ucap jongin pada luhan.

"gomawo jongin ah, kau benar – benar tahu jika kita belum makan, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membawakan piring dulu untuk kalian" luhan permisi pada baekhyun dan jongin untuk menyiapkan makanan yang dibawa jongin

Jong in atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jong In yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Kai. dia merupakan salah satu model terkenal korea selatan, dia sudah cukup lama mengenal baekhyun. Jongin menganggap baekhyun sebagai kakaknya dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Tubuhnya yang maskulin dan berkharisma membuatnya terkenal di kalangan para remaja wanita, tak jarang ia sering melakukan pemotretan dengan baekhyun, karena intensitas sering bertemu inilah hubungan persaudaraan mereka tumbuh semakin dekat.

Mungkin jika orang yang tidak tahu, mereka lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dibandingkan adik kakak. Banyak fans jongin yang cemburu melihat kedekatan antara baekhyun dan jong in, tapi tak jarang juga banyak fans jong in yang menginginkan jika idolanya itu untuk berpacaran. Baekhyun dan jong in tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan ocehan – ocehan para fans dan kadang membiarkannya seperti angin lalu.

Kadang baekhyun ingin tertawa setiap kali ada fans yang memintanya untuk berpacaran dengan jong in, bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran seperti itu?baekhyun tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan jongin, karena untuk berpacaran… hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena di hati mereka telah tertanam nama orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai.

" noona…ku dengar chanyeol hyung sudah pulang dari london?kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya jong in penasaran

"aku sudah bertemu dengannya" baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum dibibirnya

" apa kau sudah menjelaskan padanya?" tanyanya lagi, baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"kapan kau akan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi?aku benar – benar merasa bersalah padamu noona"

Tepat ketika jongin akan berbicara lagi, pintu ruang ganti terbuka menampakkan sosok sehun dan orang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh baekhyun dan jong in, chanyeol. mengapa akhir – akhir ini ia sering sekali bertemu dengan orang ini?rutuk baekhyun, jongin yang disebelah baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, matanya melebar ketika sosok pria jangkung itu berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"apa aku mengganggu kalian?" ucap sehun

"tidak, masuklah sehun – ah, aku dan noona hanya sedang mengobrol dan menunggu makanan yang sedang luhan noona siapkan" ucap jongin "lama tak jumpa"

" senang bertemu lagi denganmu jong in-ah. kau benar – benar sudah menjadi model terkenal sekarang" sehun membalas uluran tangan jongin

Sehun pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan jongin sebelumnya, karena jong in sering kali berkunjung ke apartemen baekhyun, jadi wajar saja jika jong in menyambut hangat kedatangan sehun.

Kini sehun beralih pada baekhyun, mengingat tujuannya kesini adalah untuk mengenalkan, teman bisnisnya – chanyeol, bahwa chanyeol yang akan mengurus semua produk terbarunya mengingat ini adalah kerjasama antara perusahaannya dan perusahaan chanyeol.

" noona mungkin kau sudah mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu di bandara, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengenalkannya lagi padamu, dia park chanyeol teman bisnisku yang aku ceritakan. Mulai besok dan seterusnya dia yang akan mengatur semua tentang produk kita. Dimulai dari pemotretan hingga promosi…dia yang akan mengurusnya" sehun menjelaskan

" mohon kerjasamanya, senang bekerjasama denganmu baekhyun shi " chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan baekhyun. Jongin menatap tak percaya ketika baekhyun membalas uluran tangan chanyeol dan bagaimana reaksi baekhyun ketika berhadapan dengannya. Mereka benar – benar berakting dengan baik, seolah mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain.

"maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang ada urusan lain yang harus di selesaikan" kata chanyeol, yang langsung keluar setelah berpamitan pada , sehun, baekhyun dan jongin.

"noona, sehun-ah maafkan aku, aku juga harus pulang karena manager mengirim pesan padaku ada kontrak yang harus aku tanda tangani, bye" jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung berlalu pergi, tak mempedulikan baekhyun dan sehun yang memanggilnya.

Sebenarnya jongin berbohong tentang kontrak yang harus ia tanda tangani. Ia berbohong karena ia harus segera menyusul park chanyeol sebelum orang itu pergi. Dengan cepat jongin berlari di lorong, beberapa kali ia menabrak orang, sampai membuatnya dicaci maki karena berlarian di lorong yang sempit.

" chanyeol hyung " jongin menepuk bahu chanyeol, ketika menemukan pria itu hendak melangkah keluar gedung, chanyeol tidak menggubris ia terus berjalan menuju parkiran dimana tempat mobilnya berada

" chanyeol hyung, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, ini tentang baekhyun noona" ucap jongin setengah berteriak karena tempat dia berdiri, cukup jauh dari tempat chanyeol saat ini. Ucapannya kali ini berhasil membuat chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. dugaan jongin benar chanyeol masih mencintai baekhyun, ia cukup lega mengetahui hal itu.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, jongin?"

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

ada yang menunggu ff inikah?maafkan aku yang baru bisa update sekarang T.T  
gimana chapter yang ini? memuaskan?tambah aneh?atau tambah bingung?atau penasaran? jujur aja chapter yang sebelumnya aku ngerasa ga puas sama sekali...

Review Please~


	5. Chapter 5

Pengumuman

Annyeong readers, gimana chap 4 The CEO ini, apa kalian puas? Aku harap kalian puas ^^  
aku ingin berterimakasih buat yang udah review, follow dan juga favoritin ff ini, aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat datang buat new follower and new readers *yay *tebarconfeti akhirnya banyak juga yang suka sama ff aku ini, semoga kalian suka yah ^^.

Dan untuk yang udah review ff aku yang ini aku minta maaf belum bisa bales review kalian satu persatu,tapi aku berusaha untuk bales review kalian baik lewat pm ataupun di chapter yang akan dateng, mianhe. Silent readers too, aku ucapin makasih karena udah mau baca ff aku ini.

Buat kalian yang minta dipanjangin ceritanya, aku selalu berusaha untuk memperpanjang ceritanya TT, maaf yah klo ceritanya masih kurang panjang, karena otak aku kadang selalu mentok di 1. kata

Dan yang terpenting dari ini adalah aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian :

1. Apakah aku terlalu cepat update cerita ini? Karena aku bener – bener bingung dengan review yang terus menurun, tadinya mau update chap 5 yang The CEO hari ini, tapi karena reviewnya yang jauh dari chapter kemarin aku jadi bingung dan minta pendapat kalian

2. Menurut kalian aku harus update cerita ini berapa hari sekali atau berapa minggu sekali?

3. kapan aku harus update chap 5 chapter ini?

Buat semua readers, follower dan yang udah favoritin ff aku aku minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, jeongmal mianhe…karena aku lagi butuh saran dari kalian.


	6. Chapter 6

" baekhyun noona masih mencintaimu, hyung " ucap jongin, itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut jongin untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka yang kini tengah berada di salah satu ruangan, di club milik kris. Sebisa mungkin chanyeol menahan amarahanya. Jika ini bukan tentang baekhyun, mungkin saja dia sudah menghajar habis – habisan pria yang ada di depannya ini

"jadi apa yang ingin kau katakatan?"

" aku ingin minta maaf dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kita"

"kesalahpahaman?bukankah jelas – jelas kau bercumbu dengan baekhyun dan menikmatinya" chanyeol tertawa kecut

"tidak" dengan cepat jongin membantah " kau salah paham hyung, sungguh maafkan aku yang telah mencium baekhyun noona, aku benar – benar menyesal" ucapnya tulus, chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan tak memberi respon sedikitpun pada apa yang jongin katakan. " jika seperti ini akhirnya, mungkin saat itu aku tidak akan pernah datang untuk menemui baekhyun noona" sambungnya lagi.

_**Flashback off**_

Malam itu tidak seperti malam biasanya untuk baekhyun, karena rencananya hari ini chanyeol akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana bahagianya dia ketika chanyeol mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. baekhyun menyukai hal - hal yang romantis walupun dia lebih sering bersikap cuek dan apa adanya.

rambutnya yang indah ia biarkan terurai, tampak cocok dengan dress warna hitam selutut yang chanyeol berikan untuknya. Ditambah dengan aksesoris gelang dan anting mutiara, menambah kesan anggun dan glamour, membuat baekhyun semakin cantik.

Ting…tong…ting…tong

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, itu pasti chanyeol yang datang untuk menjemputnya. namun yang di dapati adalah jongin yang tengah memegang sebotol soju dan dengan wajah yang kusut. Jongin segera mendorong baekhyun ke dinding, memerangkap baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Chu~

Baekhyun terbelalak ketika jongin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir baekhyun

"jongin ah" baekhyun berkata ketika ia berhasil sedikit menjauhkan wajah jongin darinya " apa yang kau lakukan? "

Jongin tak menjawab, ia malah kembali mencium baekhyun, kali ini bahkan ciuman jongin lebih "liar" dibandingkan dengan ciuman sebelumnya dan sedikit memaksa. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat ia tak ingin memberikan ciumannya pada orang lain selain chanyeol, orang yang paling dia cintai. Karena tidak mendapat akses ke dalam mulut baekhyun, jongin dengan kasar menggigit bibir baekhyun, membuat baekhyun mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya dan membuat bibir baekhyun sedikit berdarah akibat gigitan jongin.

Dengan "rakus" jongin melumat bibir baekhyun, baekhyun tetap tidak membalas walaupun kini jongin telah memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun. Apakah jongin sudah gila bagaimana bisa dia mencium perempuan yang sudah memiliki kekasih? lagipula jongin juga memiliki kekasih, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padanya?jelas – jelas jongin mengetahui bahwa baekhyun adalah kekasih dari CEO muda Park Chanyeol, bahkan jongin tak sadar jika pintu apartemen baekhyun masih terbuka, membuat mereka menjadi tontonan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Jongin semakin melumat bibir baekhyun, kerap kali dia menggigit bibir baekhyun agar tetap mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam mulut baekhyun. Jongin mulai gram ketika ciumannya kerap kali tak mendapat respon dari baekhyun, ia menarik tengkuk baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan rupanya cukup berhasil karena baekhyun membalas ciumannya – menurut jongin – tanpa sadar baekhyun menutup kedua matanya atas perlakuan jongin. baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika matanya terbuka, ia mendapati kekasihnya tengah menatap adegan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat, chanyeol terpaku diambang pintu dengan setelan jas rapih. Tatapan mata chanyeol yang terluka sungguh membuat baekhyun,ingin berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, menjelaskan bahwa ini semua tidak benar. Chanyeol hanya diam memandang adegan itu, tanpa sepatah kata ia pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan jongin yang masih berciuman. Sebutir air bening jatuh dari sudut mata indah baekhyun, tepat ketika chanyeol meninggalkannya sebelum sempat ia menjelaskan semuanya.

Flashback end

" kau tahu hyung, aku benar – benar baru tersadar keesokan paginya dan menemukan baekhyun noona tengah menangis, aku rasa ia tidak tidur semalaman dan terus menangis. Sambil terus menangis baekhyun noona terus berkata bahwa aku telah merusak semuanya dan berkata bahwa chanyeol pasti membencinya. aku baru menyadari kekacauan yang telah aku buat ketika melihat bibir noona yang membengkak, aku benar – benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal. saat aku mabuk, aku benar – benar tak bisa mengendalikannya. Saat itu baekhyun noona marah padaku, tentu saja, aku telah mengacaukan kencan kalian berdua "

"kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"huh…ii...iitu…karena aku baru saja menerima kabar dari pacarku bahwa dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, itu benar – benar membuatku shock dan aku menghabiskan malam itu dengan minum - minum" jawab jongin jujur

Hening kembali menyelimuti di antara mereka, sebelum jongin melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. chanyeol tak berniat sama sekali untuk memulai pembicaraan mengingat ia masih cukup kesal dan marah pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya ini, sehingga ia membiarkan saja pemuda di depannya ini berbicara sesuka hatinya.

" hari itu aku dan baekhyun noona terus menghubungimu untuk menjelaskan yang terjadi, tapi kau tak mengangkatnya sama sekali dan berakhir dengan teleponmu yang tidak aktif, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya hyung?

"apa aku harus memberitahumu apa alasannya?pertanyaan balik dari chanyeol yang sudah tentu jongin bisa menebak apa jawabannya

Ucapan kata maaf tak henti – hentinya keluar dari mulut jongin bahwa ia benar – benar menyesali perbuatannya. " baekhyun noona coba mendatangi kantormu, namun hasilnya nihil kau tak ada disana, kau telah berangkat ke london hingga dua bulan kemudian kabar mengejutkan datang darimu. Ketika berbagai media di korea mengumumkan pertunanganmu, saat itu baekhyun noona berencana menyusulmu ke london, namun ia urungkan niatnya setelah mendengar berita tersebut, hingga baekhyun noona mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit beberapa hari"

Mata chanyeol melebar mendengar penjelasan jongin barusan, apa ia tidak salah dengar, baekhyun berencana menyusulnya ke london dan baekhyun kecelakaan?membayangkannya saja chanyeol tidak pernah, pasalnya baekhyun bukan tipe wanita yang "nekat" melakukan apapun,termasuk menyusulnya ke london, itu benar – benar di luar ekspetasinya. Namun satu hal yang chanyeol tahu bahwa baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan, karena setelah kejadian itu ia benar – benar menghindari untuk berhubungan dan berkomunikasi dengan baekhyun walaupun ia sangat menginginkannya.

"baekhyun kecelakaan?"

"Ya…noona mengalami kecelakaan kau tidak tahu?dia bahkan harus dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit karena mengalami trauma" tanya jongin " setelah kecelakaan aku tahu baekhyun noona tidak pernah membahas tentangmu lagi, karena dia berpikir dia tidak pantas untukmu dan kau akan hidup bahagia dengan tunanganmu"

Chanyeol diam entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, dan tetap membiarkan jongin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya

"aku cukup beruntung, kekasihku ternyata lebih memilihku walaupun status dia sekarang bertunangan dengan oranglain, tapi walaupun aku merasa bahagia,aku juga merasa sedih karena hubungan hyung dan baekhyun noona berakhir tanpa sempat aku menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Aku benar – benar kagum padanya hyung, bahkan setelah kejadian itu dia masih memperlakukanku seperti adik kecilnya seolah tak terjadi apa – apa" jongin mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

Penyesalan, mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran dan hati chanyeol sekarang, jika saja ia mau mengangkat telepon dari baekhyun waktu itu, jika saja ia tidak terburu – buru mengambil keputusan untuk mengelola cabang perusahannya di london dan jika saja ia tidak mengiyakan pertunangan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia benar – benar menyesali keputusan yang ia buat tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, bukankah jika seperti ini maka yang terluka adalah keduanya?anii…baekhyunlah yang lebih menderita karena keegoisan chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, dan tiba – tiba saja sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di rahang jongin dengan cukup keras, ia benar – benar ingin melakukan ini sejak lama.

" itu balasan untukmu atas semua yang telah terjadi selama ini " ucap chanyeol datar dan meninggalkan jongin

" aku tahu, terima kasih hyung aku memang pantas mendapatkannya " jawab jongin

Dengan langkah pasti chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya bersama jongin, suara dentuman musik yang keras menyambutnya ketika ia keluar ruangan, kontras sekali dengan ruangan yang ia tadi tempati bersama jongin. Pikirannya melayang pada gadis mungil yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya, baekhyun. Ia memtuskan untuk diam sebentar di club milik temannya tersebut, hanya sekedar untuk minum bir kesukaannya.

" oppa bisakah kau membawa baekhyun eonnie ke apartemennya? " tiba – tiba saja tao datang kepada chanyeol, ketika pemuda itu tengah meminum birnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, mengapa akhir – akhir ini ia sering sekali bertemu dengan baekhyun apakah ini kebetulan atau takdir…

"oppa aku mohon tolonglah, dia bahakan sudah tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak minum, aku sudah menghubungi luhan noona untuk menjemputnya tapi ia bilang tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengantarnya karena harus mengurus club malam ini karena kris oppa sedang keluar kota, aku menghubungi jongin- " kata – kata tao terputus, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecerobohan yang ia buat, ia tao hubungan baekhyun, jongin dan chanyeol yang tidak baik karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama.

" baiklah aku akan mengantarnya" jawab chanyeol, sedangkan tao bersyukur setidaknya chanyeol tidak marah padanya atas kecerobohan yang ia buat.

Chanyeol mengangkat baekhyun yang kini tertidur di meja bar, tao berkali – kali mengucapkan terima kasih karena chanyeol mau membantunya untuk mengantarkan baekhyun. Dengan hati – hati chanyeol menempatkan baekhyun di kursi penumpang, memasangkan seat bealtnya, ia memperhatikan wajah baekhyun yang kini tengah terlelap tidur, tak ada yang berubah dari gadis ini, ia masih cantik seperti dulu

" aku mencintaimu " ucap chanyeol pelan karena tak ingin menganggu baekhyun yang tengah terlelap kemudian mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Setelah itu chanyeol segera mendudukan dirinya di belakang kemudi dan melesatkan mobilnya menuju apartemennya, ya apartemennya bukan apartemen baekhyun.

.

.

Keesokan harinya baekhyun bangun dengan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Ini pasti akibat kebanyakan minum tadi malam, ucapnya pelan sambil memegang keningnya berusaha sedikit menghilangkan rasa pusing dikepalanya.

" kau sudah bangun?" suara berat milik seseorang mengagetkan baekhyun yang belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya, tunggu!dimana ini?itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak baekhyun setelah kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya. Ia memperhetikan setiap detail kamar bernuansa putih tersebut dan melihat chanyeol kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar, sorot matanya menatap lurus ke arah baekhyun yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

" maafkan aku, telah merepotkanmu" dengan sedikit terhuyung baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidur, untunglah chanyeol berdiri tak terlalu jauh darinya dan segera membantu baekhyun.

"mengapa kau selalu menghindariku baek?"

"aku mohon lepaskan tanganmu dariku chanyeol, aku harus segera pergi" baekhyun tak berani menatap mata mantan kekasihnya ini

"tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya yang terjadi antara kau dan jongin"

"apa yang harus aku jelaskan padamu chanyeol?bukankah kau sudah melihatnya sendiri"

"ya aku melihatnya sendiri, dan aku juga sudah mendengar penjelasan dari jongin, tapi aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu baekhyun"

"jongin?" baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya ketika chanyeol menyebutkan nama yang tak asing di telinganya.

"tatap aku baek, mengapa kau berbohong padaku" karena dari tadi gadis itu selalu menghindar untuk bertatapan langsung dengan chanyeol

"maafkan aku…" ucapnya lirih

Mengapa baekhyun yang meminta maaf, bukankah dia yang telah membuat gadis di depannya ini terluka "mengapa kau meminta maaf, hmm?" chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun, gadis di depannya ini kini tengah menunduk, ditatapnya mata sang gadis yang kini menatap tepat di manik mata chanyeol, mata baekhyun berkaca – kaca dan mungkin akan menumpahkan air matanya kapan saja, membuat chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh chanyeol ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya.

"maafkan aku baek, mengapa kau tak mengatakan ini dari awal, huh?aku benar – benar telah membuatmu terluka" ucap chanyeol lirih, dia merasa pria paling bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia melukai perempuan yang benar – benar tulus mencintainya.

Direngkuhnya baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dapat ia rasakan dada nya yang basah dan tubuh baekhyun yang bergetar di pelukannya, baekhyun menangis.

" aku mencintaimu " kata – kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut baekhyun, ia tak ingin menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya ini. Ia tahu ini salah, tak seharusnya ia mengatakan ini, ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mengatakan kata tersebut, sebelum chanyeol sepenuhnya menjadi milik orang lain.

" aku juga mencintaimu baek " ada perasaan lega yang menyelimuti hati chanyeol ketika baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintainya, ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok ini lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, apakah ini kesempatan kedua yang tuhan berikan untuknya?

Chanyeol berusaha mempersempit jarak diantara mereka sehingga kini bibir keduanya bertemu dan mulai melumat satu sama lain. Dengan lembut mereka menyalurkan kasih sayang lewat ciuman yang memabukan. Sudah lama chanyeol tak merasakan kelembutan dari bibir baekhyun. Chanyeol membiarkan baekhyun mendominasi ciuman diantara mereka, tapi chanyeol tak membiarkannya lama, dengan segera chanyeol mengambil alih ciuman diantara mereka. Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan setiap gerakan dan sentuhan yang chanyeol berikan, benar – benar memabukkan.

Tapi ciuman itu tak lama berlangsung, baekhyun mendorong chanyeol dengan tiba – tiba, membuat pangutan diantara keduanya terlepas. Apa yang dipikirkan baekhyun bukankah barusan ia begitu menikmati ciuman tersebut?

" ini salah yeol, tak seharusnya kita melakukan ini " baekhyun berujar dan bersiap untuk pergi, tapi chanyeol menahannya dan membawa kembali baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya

" ini tidak salah, aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, bagian mana yang kau anggap salah?"

" kau sudah bertunangan yeol "

" aku tahu, aku tidak mencintainya baek tapi aku mencintaimu. Biarkanlah seperti ini" chanyeol kembali merengkuh baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, baekhyun tidak berontak namun juga tidak membalas pelukan chanyeol.

" baekhyun maukah kau menjadi pacarku dan menjadi calon istriku? " ucap chanyeol tanpa beban. 

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Inilah chap 5 yang asli ^^ akhirnya aku post juga...review juseyo~

Okee aku agak, bingung apakah ini kecepetan? Karena drama sesungguhnya dimulai dari chapter ini…hehehe…

Okee sekarang kasih tau aku apa kekurangan dari chapter ini?kritik dan saran aku tunggu

Terima kasih buat kalian followers dan yang udah favoritin cerita aku, without you I'm nothing…hehe…

Buat yang udah review dari chapter 1 ampe chapter 5, gomawoyo, aku merasa bersalah sama kalian TT rasanya ga adil banget aku sama kalian, aku belum pernah bales review kalian untuk FF The Ceo ini, malah sering banget bales riview FF My Oppa, jeongmal mianhe~. Kalau ada yang mau dibales reviewnya kasih tau aja yah. Tapi aku baca ko setiap review kalian, malah aku bacanya berulang kali~ ^^ kalian penyemangat aku. Aku akan upate cerita ini seminggu hingga dua minggu sekali tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan aku update lebih cepet, seperti hari ini…hehehe…buat yang udah kasih saran aku ucapin terima kasih banyak kalian benar – benar banyak membantu untuk saya mengambil keputusan.

Invite me : 7DE86771 aku ingin lebih deket sama kalian guys ^^ saranghae ppyong~


	7. Chapter 7

Harap Baca Chap 5 terlebih dahulu 

Apa baekhyun tak salah dengar?chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya kembali?baekhyun hanya diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang pada chanyeol, ia benar – benar bingung, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

" aku harus bekerja " jawab baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol, baekhyun tak perlu repot – repot bertanya pada chanyeol dimana pintu keluar, ia sudah hapal betul seluk beluk apartemen chanyeol, bukankah dulu ia sering berkunjung kesini? Bahkan baginya, apartemen milik chanyeol seperti rumah kedua untuk baekhyun. Karena sebagian besar waktunya dulu ia habiskan di apartemen milik chanyeol dibandingkan dengan apartemennya sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan apartemen chanyeol, berharap pria tinggi itu tidak mengejarnya. ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak, perasaannya benar – benar kacau, bagaimana bisa chanyeol berkata seperti itu padanya, bahkan mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya frustasi, mengingat kecerobohan yang ia buat tadi malam. Bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di apartemen chanyeol? jika saja tadi malam ia tidak minum dan berakhir dengan tak sadarkan diri, mungkin ia tidak harus bertemu dengan chanyeol. pikirannya melayang atas kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu barusan di apartemen chanyeol, kata – kata cinta pada chanyeol, keluar dengan lancang dari mulutnya. tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan itu kepada chanyeol yang telah memiliki orang lain, tapi ia lega setidaknya ia bisa mengucapkan kata itu, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Baekhyun cukup bahagia setidaknya jongin telah memberi penjelasan atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

" baekhyun " suara chanyeol terdengar dari belakangnya,

Baekhyun berbalik untuk memastikan jika itu memang suara chanyeol, benar saja pria tinggi itu tengah berlari ke arahnya, ia tidak menyangka jika chanyeol mengejarnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ada rasa senang yang menyeruak dari dalam hatinya ketika melihat chanyeol menyusulnya, tapi untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin sendiri, baekhyun segera naik taksi yang melintas agar chanyeol tak dapat mengejarnya, dan strategi itu cukup berhasil,untuk membuat chanyeol berhenti mengejar karena kehilangan jejaknya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan. Ia merindukan sosok chanyeol, perasaannya sesak mengingat betapa ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Tak pernah seharipun ia melupakan chanyeol, karena ia benar – benar mencintai pria itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu betapa terpuruknya baekhyun ketika harus kehilangannya. Air mata sepertinya tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata baekhyun, ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran tentang yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, namun tak berhasil. Semakin ia mencoba untuk melupakan, maka semakin jelas ia mengingat kejadian tersebut. Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan ciuman yang diberikan chanyeol di bibirnya, ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa ia sangat merindukan ciuman dan juga pelukan chanyeol selama ini, selalu ada kenyamanan dalam pelukannya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis, mungkin jika chanyeol masih sendiri baekhyun tak perlu berpikir untuk langsung menerimanya kembali. Lagipula mereka ternyata masih saling mencintai, baekhyun tidak tahu jika perasaan chanyeol terhadapnya masih sama seperti dulu, rasa senang bercampur sedih kini menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Hatinya menginkan chanyeol untuk selalu berada disisinya, tapi logika berkata lain, chanyeol sudah bertunangan ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang pantas untuk mendampinginya.

" baek, ada apa dengan penampilanmu? " tanya luhan, baru saja baekhyun datang ke studio tempat pemotretan, ia sudah mendapat cercaan pertanyaan dari managernya itu. Wajar jika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut luhan, lihatlah penampilan baekhyun sekarang baju kemarin malam masih melekat ditubuhnya, tanpa ada polesan make up sedikitpun di wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun belum sempat pulang ke apartemennya, saat di dalam taxi tadi ia mendapat panggilan dari luhan bahwa hari ini akan ada pemotretan, jika harus pulang terlebih dulu ke apartemennya itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk langsung datang ke studio.

" baekhyun kau mabuk semalam, tao memberitahuku untuk menjemputmu " ucap luhan

Baekhyun yang tengah bersiap hanya diam mendengar ucapan managernya, ia tahu bahwa managernya itu tidak terlalu suka jika baekhyun pergi ke club sendiri, walaupun club itu milik teman mereka. Luhan terlalu takut jika baekhyun akan terkena masalah, apalagi sekarang paparazi tengah marak di korea.

" bukankah sudah kubilang kau tak boleh terlalu sering pergi ke club malam, walaupun itu sudah menjadi hobi dan kebiasanmu kau harus lebih berhati – hati. Walaupun itu club milik tao, tempat itu belum tentu aman. Kau masih ingat bukan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu ketika seorang paparazi memergokimu masuk ke salah satu club di LA? Aku tak ingin kau kembali terlibat dalam masalah " ujar luhan, kembali mengingatkan. Luhan mengatakan itu semua bukan karena ia marah pada baekhyun, tapi ia khawatir pada baekhyun yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Luhan tahu kebiasaan baekhyun yang suka minum jika ia sedang mempunyai masalah. Berkali – kali luhan membujuk baekhyun untuk meninggalkan kebiasan itu dan menceritkan masalahnya pada luhan. Namun itu tak berhasil kepribadian baekhyun yang tertutup, membuat baekhyun lebih menyukai minum daripada harus menceritakannya kepada orang lain.

" aku tahu " baekhyun hanya menjawab dingin, terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini, membuat pikirannya kacau, dan hanya dengan minum baekhyun bisa melupakan itu semua.

" apa kau ada masalah ? " tanya luhan khawatir, beberapa hari ini luhan merasa jika baekhyun tidak seperti biasanya, ia lebih banyak diam berbeda dengan baekhyun yang biasanya cerewet.

" Kau tahu aku, eonnie " jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut

" akan lebih baik jika kau menceritakannya pada seseorang " luhan tersenyum pada baekhyun dan mengelus lembut surai hitam milik baekhyun, luhan tak ingin memaksa jika baekhyun tak ingin bercerita dengannya ia tak ingin membuat baekhyun semakin tertekan.

" kajja, fotographer sudah menunggumu untuk difoto "

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera menyelesaikan make up nya.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah duduk di salah satu meja restoran cina kesukaannya, lebih tepatnya restoran cina kesukaan dia dan kekasihnya, kyungsoo. Malam ini jongin dan kyungsoo berencana untuk makan malam dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena beberapa hari belakangan ini mereka tidak bertemu diakibatkan jadwal jongin yang cukup padat. Senyum mengembang di wajah jongin ketika kyungsoo memasuki restoran, ia berjalan ke arah pojok ruangan dimana jongin tengah duduk saat ini. Mereka sengaja duduk di meja paling pojok untuk menghindari tatapan – tatapan dari pengunjung.

" kau sudah lama menunggu ? " tanya kyungsoo, sambil merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut dan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, untuk memastikan jika para bodyguard suruhan ayahnya tidak mengikutinya.

" ada apa ? " tanya jongin ketika ia melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah kyungsoo

" bisakah kita pergi dari sini ? kurasa para pengawal ayahku sudah mengetahui tempat ini "

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo, diluar restoran tampak pria – pria dengan balutan jas rapi tampak berdiri sambil mengawasi ke dalam restoran. Untunglah tempat yang diduduki oleh jongin dan kyungsoo berada di pojok ruangan dan terhalang oleh sekat bambu, membuat para bodyguard tersebut cukup kesulitan untuk mengawasi mereka.

" ayo kita pergi " jongin memakaikan mantelnya ke tubuh mungil milik kyungsoo, jongin menarik tangan kekasihnya, mereka menunggu saat yang tepat untuk pergi dari tempat itu. ketika mereka lengah jongin dan kyungsoo segera pergi lewat pintu belakang, untunglah para bodyguard tersebut tak ada yang menyadarinya, sehingga mereka bisa dengan bebas menghabiskan waktu disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumah kyungsoo. Beruntung taman tersebut sudah cukup sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang berada disana, mungkin karena waktu yang sudah mulai beranjak larut malam. Selera makan mereka sudah hilang sejak meninggalkan restoran, dan akhirnya mereka memilih unutk

" Soo apa kau tau jika aku sangat mencintaimu ? " tanya jongin, kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Dapat jongin rasakan jika kekasihnya mengangguk pelan.

" aku harap kau selalu ada disisiku untuk menemani hidupku, aku mencintaimu " ucapnnya tulus

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran, tak biasanya kekasihnya bersikap romantis seperti itu

" mengapa kau katakan itu semua ? " kyungsoo menuntut penjelasan, wajahnya sekarang berhadapan dengan wajah jongin

" kau tahu cerita baekhyun noona dan chanyeol hyung ? ku harap sekarang mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, aku sudah menjelasakan apa yang terjadi diantara aku dan baekhyun noona, dan aku harap mereka seperti dulu lagi, akan tampak serasi jika mereka bersama "

Kyungsoo terdiam, tentu saja ia tahu tentang hubungan antara baekhyun dan chanyeol, bahkan sebelum bertunangan dengan chanyeol, jongin selalu menceritakan kisah baekhyun dan juga chanyeol pada dirinya.

" soo…kau tak apa? " tanya jongin karena kekasihnya tersebut hanya diam saja

" ya, aku tak apa " ucapnya meyakinkan jongin

" kyungsoo apa kau mencintaiku ? "

Pertanyaan itu tiba – tiba saja keluar dari mulut jongin, ia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan kekasihnya, karena kyungsoo sangat jarang untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

" A…a..pa kau bisa ulangi? " tanya kyungsoo gugup

" Apa kau mencintaiku Do Kyungsoo ? " jongin mengulang kembali ucapannya

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia bingung dengan pikiran dan juga perasaannya sekarang, apakah ia harus menjawab "iya" sementara pikiran dan hatinya untuk orang lain, Yaa pikirannya sekarang sedang melayang pada seorang, park chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawabnya, ia tak bisa menjawab itu sekarang apakah ia benar – benar mencintai jongin atau mencintai park chanyeol yang ternyata sedikit demi sedikit telah meluluhkan hatinya. Dengan pelan kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang milik jongin, memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang untuk jongin, kekasihnya. 

To be Continue….

.

Okee ini absurd banget, aku ga dapet feel pas bagian akhir, kemungkinan akan di repost ulang. cuma mau curhat dikit aja saya hilang feel dan kena writer block sebulan ini~ maafkan, jadi mungkin untuk update saya akan terlambat *bow*, berharap jika feel saya buat nulis cepet kembali. Review juseyo~


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah puas menghabiskan waktunya dengan jongin di taman, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri malam ini. Walaupun hari sudah malam tapi sepertinya rasa takut tidak terpancar diwajah gadis bermata bulat tersebut, dengan yakin kyungsoo memilih pulang sendiri. Sebenarnya Jongin bersikukuh ingin mengantar kyungsoo pulang, tapi dengan halus kyungsoo menolak dan meyakinkan jongin bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja, lagipula ia tidak ingin membuat jongin terlibat dalam masalah. Bagaimana nanti jika para bodyguardnya menemukan kyungsoo diantar pulang oleh kim jongin. Sudah dapat dipastikan kyungsoo tak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi nanti, mengingat betapa ayahnya tidak suka jika kyungsoo berhubungan dengan seorang selebriti seperti jongin. Itu sudah jadi prinsipnya, menurutnya semua orang yang bekerja di dunia entertainment bisa dibilang tidak mempunyai masa depan yang cukup cemerlang.

Kyungsoo memanjat pagar tinggi rumahnya, oh jangan lupa dia sudah sering melakukan hal ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan jongin di malam hari. Jadi jangan heran jika kyungsoo dapat melaluinya dengan mudah dan tanpa sepengetahuan security juga cctv yang ada di dalam rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan cara mengendap – ngendap melewati halaman rumahnya, cukup bersyukur karena tak begitu banyak security yang berjaga malam itu. dengan hati – hati kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya sepelan mungkin berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara dan membuat ayah dan ibunya terbangun dengan curiga.

" apakah seperti itu caramu masuk ke dalam rumah ? " tiba – tiba saja lampu di ruang tamu menyala dan suara ayah kyungsoo bergema di ruangan itu, membuat kaget kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia segera berbalik dan benar saja ayahnya sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" A..a..appa " ucapnya tergagap

" kau darimana ? " tuan Do memandang putrinya penuh selidik

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata sang ayah.

" mengapa kau pulang di tengah malam seperti ini ? kau pergi darimana ? pengawal ayah bilang kau menghilang di café dan dia melihatmu dengan seorang pria, siapa dia ? "

Kyungsoo seakan mati kutu dicerca pertanyaan oleh ayahnya, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lagipula ia tak mungkin memberitahu ayahnya bahwa pria yang bersamanya adalah kim jongin, " kekasihnya ". kyungsoo masih cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukan hal itu,dan ia tak mau membuat masalah semakin bertambah rumit.

" a…a…aku bertemu dengan seorang teman appa " ujar kyungsoo berbohong

" jangan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu " ucap ayahnya memperingatkan

" a..appa…appa tapi~ " kyungsoo berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat, bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

" jangan membantah, dia membawa pengaruh buruk bagimu. Kau pikir ayah tidak tahu bahwa kau sering pulang malam selama ini? Apa kau lupa, kau sudah bertunangan kyungsoo, apa kau ingin membuat ayahmu malu. Mulai sekarang kemanapun kau pergi kau akan ditemani oleh pengawal ayah "

" ayah tapi aku hanya pergi dengan temanku " kyungsoo berusaha membela dirinya sendiri

" Jangan membantah " teriak tuan Do, membuat kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Ini pertama kali ayahnya berteriak padanya.

" nde~ appa " ucapnya pelan, ia tak berani membantah ayahnya. Entah sejak kapan pipinya telah basah oleh air mata.

. 

.

.

Setelah selesai pemotretan hari ini baekhyun kembali lagi ke klub malam milik tao, tentu saja kali ini ditemani oleh luhan, ia tak mau jika managernya itu kembali marah padanya. Tadinya baekhyun berniat untuk pergi sendiri, tapi apa yang terjadi ? Luhan terus membuntutinya sepanjang hari, sehingga mau tak mau baekhyun mengajaknya. Luhan memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang menari di lantai dansa, gadis itu tampak ceria dan menari mengikuti alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh DJ.

Walaupun baekhyun tampak begitu ceria dari luar, tapi luhan tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu tengah berusaha menutupi masalahnya sendiri. luhan menggeleng pelan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengendalikan kebiasaan baekhyun yang satu ini. Menurut luhan dunia malam seperti ini tak baik untuk baekhyun, mungkin jika sekali atau dua kali baekhyun datang ke klub malam dalam sebulan ia masih bisa memaklumi, tapi kini baekhyun hampir datang setiap malam. jujur saja luhan cukup khawatir terhadap baekhyun, bagaimana nanti jika ada paparazi yang mengikutinya dan menyebarkan foto – fotonya di internet, sudah dapat dipastikan image baekhyun sebagai model dan gadis polos tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, ia pasti akan kehilangan popularitasnya. Luhan tak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada baekhyun.

" Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum baekhyun " luhan menahan pergerakan tangan baekhyun yang siap menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelasnya

" hanya satu gelas lagi " baekhyun tak menghiraukan luhan sama sekali

" apakah kau seperti ini ada hubungannya dengan chanyeol ? " tanya luhan to the point, membuat baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menikmati segelas vodka. sebenarnya pertanyaan tersebut sudah ia ingin tanyakan dari beberapa hari lalu.

Sejak pertemuan baekhyun dan chanyeol di bandara pertama kali, ia sudah cukup curiga atas sikap keduanya. apalagi akhir – akhir ini luhan sering menemukan chanyeol mencari artisnya tersebut, membuat rasa penasaran semakin menjadi terhadap hubungan keduanya. Tao memperhatikan luhan dan baekhyun dari balik meja bar, jaraknya yang tak begitu jauh dengan mereka membuatnya dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan antara luhan dan baekhyun.

" baekhyun, apakah benar kau seperti ini ada hubungannya dengan chanyeol ? " luhan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya karena, gadis itu hanya diam. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan luhan.

" baekhyun " luhan berusaha menahan baekhyun untuk tidak pergi

" Jie, biarkan dia sendiri dulu " ucap Tao, tangannya menahan tubuh luhan yang hendak mengejar baekhyun

" Tao sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara baekhyun dan juga chanyeol ? " tanya luhan, berharap jika tao akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. 

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan club malam milik tao, yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah keluar dari tempat ini. Tak peduli umpatan – umpatan yang keluar dari pengunjung akibat ditabrak olehnya. Chanyeol…nama itu yang tengah berputar di otaknya, mengapa setiap kali ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, justru semakin sulit nama itu hilang dari ingatannya.

"_baekhyun maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?_ "

" _ada hubungan apa antara kau dan chanyeol ? " _

Pertanyaan chanyeol dan pertanyaan dari luhan terus terngiang di otaknya, bisakah sehari saja ia tidak bertemu dengan chanyeol dan mendengar namanya disebut. Sungguh ini membuatnya tersiksa.

" Hey nona, bisakah kau berjalan memakai matamu ? " teriak seorang lelaki yang baru saja ditabrak oleh baekhyun,sepertinya ia tak terima karena baekhyun baru saja membuat botol minumannya terjatuh.

" maafkan aku paman " ucapnya pelan

" apa seperti itu caramu meminta maaf ? "

" sungguh maafkan aku, aku benar – benar menyesal " kini baekhyun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk diberikan kepada lelaki itu. tapi lelaki itu hanya diam, menatap baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

" maafkan aku paman aku harus pergi " baekhyun merasakan gelagat aneh dari paman tersebut, dengan tergesa – gesa baekhyun berusaha meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tapi ternyata ia tak kalah cepat dengan paman tersebut, yang dengan sigap menahan tangannya untuk tidak pergi

" mengapa kau buru – buru sekali, bagaimana jika sebagai ganti rugi kau temani aku malam ini "

" Paman, aku mohon lepaskan tanganku…" baekhyun benar – benar ketakutan kali ini, ia sungguh berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

" paman aku mohon " baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya, yang dicengkram paman tersebut

" Baekhyun " ucap seorang pria yang berdiri di ujung lorong, membuat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bahwa tuhan mendengar doanya mengirimkan penolong untuknya.

" Jongdae … "

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu canggung, hanya keheningan yang tercipta karena tak ada seorangpun yang berani membuka suara. Baekhyun duduk di bangku depan, ia sibuk menunduk dan menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan jongdae yang duduk di kursi penumpang sibuk memperhatikan kedua orang yang ada di depan, keduanya benar – benar seperti orang asing yang tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Ya di mobil tersebut tidak hanya ada jongdae dan baekhyun, ada orang lain yang ikut bersama mereka, park chanyeol yang kini tengah sibuk menyetir.

Jangan tanya mengapa chanyeol bisa berada satu mobil dengan mereka, sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi chanyeol dan jongdae terus mengikuti baekhyun, tapi gadis itu tak cukup menyadari keberadaannya. Sejak pemotretan, hingga baekhyun pergi dan keluar dari club milik tao, chanyeol sudah mengikuti kegiatan gadis tersebut seharian ini. Hanya saja ia tak ingin menampakkan batang hidungnya, dihadapan baekhyun, bukan pengecut tetapi ia tak ingin membiarkan baekhyun pergi lagi untuk menghindarinya. Oleh karena itu, ia menyuruh jongdae yang turun untuk menolong baekhyun. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan lagi gadis itu pergi untuk yang kedua kali dari hidupnya.

" turunkan aku di halte depan " ucap jongdae memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka, tanpa berpikir dua kali chanyeol segera menepikan mobilnya, ditempat yang sesuai keinginan sahabatnya tersebut.

" selesaikan masalah kalian berdua, kalian seperti patung es di kutub utara " ucap jongdae sebelum keluar dari mobil dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari chanyeol. dengan

" Kau tak apa – apa ? " chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana, tentu saja ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun " mengapa kau begitu ceroboh, bagaimana jadinya jika aku dan jongdae tak menemukanmu, mungkin besok pagi kau sudah menjadi berita utama di televisi"

" turunkan aku di depan " ucap baekhyun dingin, sambil membuka seatbealtnya namun chanyeol menahannya

" aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang " yang dibalas dengan jawaban yang sama dinginnya oleh chanyeol

" chanyeol turunkan aku " ulang baekhyun, ia tak bisa tahan lama – lama jika hanya bersama chanyeol. chanyeol tak menananggapinya ia hanya fokus menyetir mobilnya.

" Chanyeol " kali ini baekhyun meninggikan suaranya dan sukses membuat chanyeol menepikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

" kau tak apa – apa ? " tanya baekhyun khawatir atas kejadian barusan, ia takut jika chanyeol terluka, tentu saja baekhyun masih peduli padanya, ia masih mencintainya.

" jangan pergi " ucap chanyeol tepat menatap manik mata baekhyun, namun gadis itu segera membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

" aku mencintaimu " ucapnya to the point, chanyeol meraih bibir plum milik baekhyun menuntunnya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Baekhyun tak menolak tapi ia juga tak membalas ciumannya.

" jangan seperti ini yeol, aku mohon, ini salah " air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi dari mata indahnya, ia berubah jadi gadis yang cengeng akhir – akhir ini, pikirnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

" aku mencintaimu baekhyun, tak ada yang salah " teriaknya, membuat baekhyun diam

" baekhyun mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku dan calon istriku ? " chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada baekhyun, " aku tak akan mengulang permintaan ini lagi "

Deg…

baekhyun terdiam seolah – olah bahwa permintaan tersebut adalah permintaan terakhir chanyeol baginya. hatinya memilih untuk menerima chanyeol, tapi logika berkata lain bahwa ia tak seharusnya menerima permintaan tersebut, chanyeol sudah bertunangan.

" baekhyun " belum sempat chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman. Biarkan dia egois kali ini, cinta benar – benar telah melumpuhkan logikanya dan melakukan hati yang bertindak sesuai keinginannya. 

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Thanks buat : , , ruixi, KimChanbaek, Syifa Nurqolbiah, ViviPExotic46, zoldyk, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Guest, Oh chaca, iyass, kaisooshipper.

Makasih yah udah mau review di chap kemarin ^^, juga yang udah review dan ngasih saran lewat bm, follow dan favoritin makasih banget. Sedikit promosi, silahkan baca ff saya yang lain ^^

Ini End atau Lanjut ? klo review kurang dari chap sebelumnya ada kemungkinan aku hiatus atau discontinue~ ( sebenernya ga mau nulis kaya gini sih, tapi mau gimana lagi~ )


	9. Chapter 9

Entah apa yang dilakukan baekhyun saat ini, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Hatinya sakit setiap kali ia bertemu dengan chanyeol, tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri jika ia mencintai dan merindukan pria ini. Chanyeol tak bergeming ketika baekhyun menciumnya, ia tak percaya apa yang sedang di lakukan baekhyun, gadis itu tengah menciumnya dengan lembut.

Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, tapi ciuman hangat yang dirindukannya. Baekhyun melepas ciumannnya ketika ia merasa chanyeol tak membalasnya, nafasnya terengah ia mencoba mencari oksigen untuk paru – parunya namun chanyeol dengan lembut kembali menarik tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun tidak melawan ia justru membalas ciuman chanyeol, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana chanyeol memanjakan bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut. Chanyeol melumat bibir baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ia merindukan bibir yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

cukup lama mereka berciuman menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini mereka pendam. hingga akhirnya chanyeol melepas pangutan diantara mereka terlebih dulu. Ia memandang baekhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya. Memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan…err yang sulit diartikan, namun satu yang pasti baekhyun semakin cantik menurutnya. Perlahan tangan lembut chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap pipi halus gadis itu, membelainya dengan lembut. Membuat baekhyun terbuai dalam setiap sentuhannya. Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia benar – benar merindukan dan mencintai pria ini. Perkataan chanyeol barusan benar – benar membuatnya takut, ia tak ingin kehilangan pria ini, chanyeol segalanya untuk baekhyun.

" Bolehkah aku bersikap egois kali ini ? " setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Ya biarkan dia egois kali ini, untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk kebahagiannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan chanyeol kembali pergi dari hidupnya, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan ?. Ia takut jika ia kembali melepaskan pria ini, kesempatan tak akan datang lagi padanya dan ketika ia tersadar hanya ada penyesalan yang di dapatkannya, baekhyun tidak mau itu. walaupun ini salah tapi biarlah seperti ini.

" mengapa kau selalu menangis setiap bertemu denganku, hmmm ?" chanyeol mengusap air mata baekhyun yang terjatuh dengan ibu jarinya.

" aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku…aku benar – benar mencintaimu jangan pergi " akhirnya kata – kata yang selama ini dipendam keluar dari mulut baekhyun. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan chanyeol.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan pria ini pergi dari hidupnya, sungguh ia benar – benar tak bisa. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat menicintai dan membutuhkan chanyeol untuk selalu disisinya. tak taukah betapa ia merindukan pria ini selama tak disisinya ?

Chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang kini menundukan wajahnya dan kembali menangis tersedu. Betapa bahagianya chanyeol ketika mendengar bahwa baekhyun masih mencintainya dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Itu artinya bahwa baekhyun meminta chanyeol untuk selalu berada disisinya. Hatinya bersorak senang akan hal itu.

Direngkuhnya tubuh baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, ia tidak suka melihat gadis ini kembali menangis karena dirinya. Dengan lembut chanyeol mengusap punggung baekhyun perlahan mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu. setelah dirasa cukup tenang kini chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil itu, menghapus jejak – jejak air mata dengan ibu jarinya.

" kau milikku dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi milikku, mengerti ? " ucap chanyeol lembut matanya menatap langsung hazel milik baekhyun, yang dijawab anggukan oleh baekhyun.

" ini sebagai tanda kau milikku " chanyeol menyematkan cincin berhiaskan sebuah permata di jari manis baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya lembut. baekhyun menganga tak percaya apa yang barusan dilakukan chanyeol, pria ini selalu penuh kejutan.

.

.

. 

" kau menyukainya ? " tanya chanyeol,karena baekhyun tak henti – hentinya memandang cincin pemberiannya, baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

" aku menyukainya, yeollie "

Keduanya kini berada di apartemen chanyeol, sebenarnya bukan keinginan baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumah kekasihnya ini. Tapi chanyeol lah yang membawa baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya sehingga mau tak mau ia menginap di apartemen milik chanyeol, lagipula hari sudah lewat tengah malam, cukup berbahaya baginya jika ia memaksakan diri untuk pulang naik taksi. Ya kekasih, baekhyun dan chanyeol baru saja kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih.

" cincin itu milikmu "

" milliku ? " baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung

Chanyeol tersenyum " ya milikmu, aku sudah menyimpannya sejak lama "

" Sejak kapan ? " baekhyun masih cukup penasaran atas cincin yang kini telah menjadi miliknya

" Sebelum semua kesalahpahaman di antara kita terjadi "

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya lebar " selama itukah ? " tanyanya tak percaya, ia berusaha membalik tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Mereka sudah terbiasa berbagi tempat tidur bersama, karena baekhyun yang selalu merengek agar chanyeol menemaninya untuk tidur.

" maafkan aku " lagi – lagi rasa penyesalan itu muncul dihati baekhyun

Chanyeol mengecup bibir manis baekhyun " jangan meminta maaf, kau milikku sekarang "

" aku sangat merindukannmu " ucap baekhyun tangannya kini melingkar dipinggang chanyeol, memeluknya.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, tangannya sibuk bermain dengan rambut baekhyun.

" apa yang kau lakukan selama di amerika ? apakah disana menyenangkan ? kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, kau pergi tanpa memeberitahuku terlebih dulu " ujar baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya barusan " maafkan aku, benarkah kau merindukanku ? "

" hmmm…tentu saja, kau pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat aku menjelaskan semuanya, kau bahkan mematikan handphonemu dan tak ingin bertemu denganku, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah hingga akhirnya aku menerima kabar bahwa kau pergi ke amerika"

Chanyeol ingat semua itu amarah membutakan semuanya, hey tapi siapa yang tidak marah jika kekasihnya dicium oleh orang lain ? menurutnya ia pantas melakukan semua itu. chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan baekhyun barusan, hingga gadis itu kembali berbicara.

" setelah setahun kepergianmu, kau tahu aku selalu berharap kau menghubungiku seperti apa yang kau lakukan dulu, walaupun rasanya mustahil tapi aku selalu berharap. Hingga berita pertunanganmu muncul di pemberitaan acara televisi, kupikir kau sudah melupakanku " baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, rasanya sakit jika ia mengingat chanyeol yang kini sudah bertunangan.

" Yeollie kuharap kau selalu berada disisiku, jangan pergi lagi karena aku sungguh – sungguh mencintaimu, walaupun jalan yang kutempuh ini salah tapi setidaknya aku berkorban untuk kebahagianku. Saranghae~ "

DEG

Kini giliran chanyeol yang merasa bersalah, bukan hanya pada baekhyun tapi juga pada kyungsoo, tunangannya. Untuk selamanya ia mencintai baekhyun, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi baekhyun dihatinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan kyungsoo begitu saja gadis itu kini sudah menjadi tunangannya,kedua keluarga mereka sudah bertemu. Chanyeol bisa saja memutuskan pertunangan tersebut secara sepihak lagipula sebelum mereka bertunangan, chanyeol telah memberitahu kyungsoo bahwa ada gadis lain yang dicintainya begitu pula dengan kyungsoo yang telah memberi tahu chanyeol bahwa dia telah memiliki kekakasih. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua mereka? Ia menyesal karena kini kyungsoo ikut terlibat ke dalam permasalahannya. Chanyeol harus bertemu kyungsoo secepat mungkin.

" Jaljayo baekhyunie, nado saranghae~ " ucap chanyeol sepelan mungkin, takut jika membuat gadis itu terbangun.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

" park chanyeol " suara memekakan telinga milik jongdae terdengar begitu nyaring di apartemen milik chanyeol pagi itu. membuat siapa saja yang sedang tertidur pulas terbangun karena ulahnya, ya chanyeol terbangun karena ulah sahabatnya barusan, namun gadis yang tidur di sebelahnya hanya bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya gara – gara teriakan yang menggangu tidurnya di pagi hari.

Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup chanyeol berusaha membuka matanya, ia masih butuh untuk tidur, tapi suara jongdae yang memekan telinga membuatnya terbangun dan menganggu waktu istirahatnya. ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk menemui biang onar yang telah menganggu tidur nyamannya dengan baekhyun. Namun belum sempat chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya jongdae sudah lebih dulu " nyelonong " masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

" Park chanyeol, apa kau lupa- eh…eoh baekhyun " jongdae tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia cukup kaget dengan baekhyun yang berada di dalam kamar sahabatnya. Gadis itu tengah tertidur di ranjang chanyeol, ia sedikit terusik dengan teriakan jongdae barusan. Sehingga mau tak mau ia membuka matanya, walaupun mata sipitnya tak sepenuhnya terbuka. Chanyeol memandang jongdae yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu, dengan tatapan murka. Seolah – olah chanyeol siap menerkamnya kapan saja " kurasa aku akan menunggumu diluar " ucap jongdae sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang tidur disebelahnya ia yakin jika tadi baekhyun sempat membuka matanya, namun ternyata gadis itu sudah kembali lelap tertidur. Ia sedikit membetulkan selimut baekhyun yang sedikit tersingkap. Senyuman tersamar di wajahnya. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang terjadi di dalam hidup chanyeol akhir – akhir ini. ia tidak menyangka jika takdir akan membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan baekhyun dan membawa kembali gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun benar – benar cantik jika sedang tidur seperti ini, wajahnya polos tanpa make up membuat chanyeol tak bosan memandangnya. Tapi bukan berarti chanyeol tidak menyukai baekhyun yang berdandan seperti biasanya, hanya saja jika wajahnya polos seperti ini terkesan lebih natural. Lagipula bagi chanyeol baekhyun tetap cantik dimatanya. Chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun pelan sebagai ucapan selamat pagi, ia takut jika membuatnya terbangun. sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan menemui jongdae.

" kau sudah berbaikan dengannya ? " tanya jongdae, sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi ke arah chanyeol, mereka masih berada di apartemen milik chanyeol. untunglah kegiatan dikantor tidak terlalu banyak hingga mereka berdua bisa sedikit lebih santai untuk pergi ke kantor.

" begitulah " ucap chanyeol sambil menyesap kopinya

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak percaya jika chanyeol dan baekhyun akan kembali berbaikan secepat ini. senyum tipis tersirat di wajah milik jongdae. Jujur saja ia cukup merasa senang melihat chanyeol bahagia seperti ini.

" lalu bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu dengan kyungsoo ? dan juga orang tuamu? " jongdae menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk kopi, kini pandangannya beralih menatap chanyeol

" aku akan membicarakan masalah ini secepatnya dengan kyungsoo "

" Secepat itu ? "

" tentu saja, aku rasa itu yang terbaik lagi pula aku tak akan membiarkan baekhyun untuk kembali pergi " jawab chanyeol penuh keyakinan

" lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu ? " jongdae kembali bertanya karena pertanyaan ini belum chanyeol jawab

" aku akan memikirkannya nanti " ucap chanyeol tenang sambil kembali meminum kopinya.

.

.

.  
ponsel berwarna putih itu terus bergetar, baekhyun hanya meliriknya sebentar setelah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Tak ada niatan hanya untuk sekedar mengangkatnya.

" siapa yang menelepon ? " tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan " luhan eonnie "

Chanyeol tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, pasalnya ia sudah tahu mengapa pacar sahabatnya yang juga merangkap sebagai manager baekhyun itu terus menghubungi kekasihnya. itu semua karena baekhyun, bukan karena baekhyun marah pada luhan karena kejadian di club waktu itu. hanya saja setelah kejadian tersebut baekhyun mematikan handphonennya, membuatnya tak bisa dihubungi oleh siapapun. Dan baekhyun baru menyalakan handphonenya beberapa hari yang lalu alasannya sederhana karena ia " lupa ". untuk saat ini baekhyun benar – benar tak berniat mengangkat atau memberitahu managernya tersebut tentang keadaannya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan luhan padanya, yaitu menceramahi dan memarahinya karena ia hilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu keadaannya kepada luhan.

Apalagi selama ia menghilang baekhyun tak tinggal di apartemennya, melainkan di apartemen chanyeol. bagaimana jika nanti luhan kembali menanyakan hubungannya dengan chanyeol ?tidak… dia butuh waktu untuk menceritakan itu semua kepada luhan apalagi hubungannya dengan chanyeol bisa dikatakan hubungan terlarang. entahlah baekhyun bingung sendiri jika harus bercerita pada luhan ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin memendam masalah ini selamanya, cepat atau lambat luhan pasti akan tahu tentang hubungannya.

" apa kau ada jadwal besok ? " tanya chanyeol membuat semua pikiran baekhyun buyar seketika

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tidak lupa akan jadwalnya selama ini.

" aku akan mengantarmu besok " ujar chanyeol

Dan lagi – lagi baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun kembali dengan pemikirannya, sepertinya ia memang harus menceritakan hal ini secepatnya pada luhan, pikirnya.

" kau baik – baik saja ? " chanyeol menyadari jika sejak tadi kekasihnya tersebut lebih banyak melamun " baekhyun … "

baekhyun yang seakan sadar jika barusan ia dipanggil oleh kekasihnya, segera menatap chanyeol yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

" Ya…."

" kau baik – baik saja ? " lagi – lagi chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan

"ah nde,tentu aku baik – baik saja " jawab baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar " apa kau sudah makan ? " tanya baekhyun mengingat chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kantor, ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar chanyeol tak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dan ternyata itu cukup berhasil.

Chanyeol menggeleng

" aku akan memasak untukmu "

Dengan cekatan baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Memakai celemek dan mempersiapkan bahan makanan yang akan ia masak. rambutnya yang indah ia ikat menjadi kucir kuda. Tak bisa dipungkiri chanyeol bahagia, ya ia bahagia dengan baekhyun yang ada disisinya. Chanyeol tersenyum, mereka layaknya suami istri jika seperti ini. pandangan chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari baekhyun yang sedang memasak.

Drrrt…drrrt….ponsel chanyeol begetar menandakan pesan masuk, dengan malas ia membukanya. untuk sesaat chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari baekhyun, membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh jongdae.

" _apa kau sudah menemui kyungsoo ? "_

Chanyeol tak bergeming ketika ia membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Ia hanya membaca pesan tersebut, tak ingin membalasnya. ia tau jika sampai saat ini ia belum memberitahu kyungsoo soal masalahnya. Bukan karena ia sengaja tak ingin memberitahu, tapi chanyeol sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat. Rencananya akhir pekan ini ia akan mengajak kyungsoo untuk bertemu dan membicarakan masalah ini. chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan, memasukan smartphonenya ke dalam saku tanpa membalas pesan sahabatnya tersebut. Matanya kembali fokus pada baekhyun yang sedang memasak, melupakan sejenak pesan yang barusan saja masuk.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain luhan sibuk dengan handphonenya, dan berjalan mondar – mandir di hadapan sehun hingga membuat namja itu sedikit kesal. Sejak kedatangannya tiga puluh menit yang lalu, luhan hanya sibuk dengan handphonenya tak memperdulikan kekasihnya yang baru saja datang dengan muka kusut.

" berhentilah bersikap seperti itu " sehun menarik luhan, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Karena dengan sekali tarikan sehun berhasil membuat luhan duduk di pangkuannya.

" Tapii baekhyun- " luhan tak melanjutkan kata – katanya, ia nampak berpikir. jelas sekali terpancar raut kekhawatiran di wajah luhan, luhan mengira jika baekhyun marah padanya gara – gara kejadian di café. Hingga membuat gadis itu tak mengangkat teleponnya karena tak ingin berbicara dengannya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya bertanya tentang hubungan baekhyun dengan chanyeol. luhan tidak menyangka jika baekhyun dan chanyeol dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. ia tahu dari tao, gadis itu yang menceritakan semua pada luhan.

" ada apa lu ? " sehun membuyarkan semua pemikiran luhan

" anni hanya mengkhawatirkan baekhyun "

" baekhyun baik – baik saja tenanglah~ jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Yang harus kau khawatirkan itu aku " ujar sehun, membuat luhan panik jika sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya

" apa kau sakit ? apa yang terjadi ? apa seseorang melukaimu ? "

Sehun menggengam tangan luhan yang sibuk memeriksa keadaaanya, dalam hati sehun tersenyum ia suka melihat luhan yang panik karena mengkhawatirkannya. " apa kau tak lihat muka ku yang kusut? Kau terlalu perduli dengan orang lain dan mengacuhkanku sejak kemarin " ia sedikit menaikkan suaranya, berpura – pura marah pada luhan walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tega. Gadis itu terlalu polos.

Luhan seakaan tersadar,memang benar sejak kemarin ia mengacuhkan sehun. Ia justru lebih mengkhawatirkan baekhyun. ia tak begitu menyadari muka kekasihnya yang kusut, hingga akhirnya sehun sendiri yang memberitahunya. Benar – benar kekasih yang buruk pikirnya. tak seharusnya ia mengacuhkan sehun seperti itu, bukankah sehun tunangannya ? luhan menyesal.

" maafkan aku " ujarnya menyesal

Sehun tersenyum, nada suaranya terdengar lebih lembut kali ini. ia tak bisa berlama – lama memarahi luhan " tenanglah aku tak marah padamu " ia mengangkat wajah luhan yang menunduk untuk menatapnya " aku yakin baekhyun baik – baik saja, bukankah besok dia ada jadwal, kau bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengannya nanti. Aku akan mengantarmu "

" kau benar hun, aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti " luhan berusaha tersenyum, sehun mengacak rambut luhan dengan sayang lalu mengecup bibir peach milik kekasihnya.

_To be continue_

.

.

.

.

Thanks to :

**ruixi, parkbaekyoda,neli amelia, parkbyun, devrina,briggitta bukan brigittiw, debi jongong, guest, hanbyeol267, thestarbaek0506, jongindo, chanbaekluv, narsih hamdan, rhichanbaek shipper, krisswife, chanbaekship, I love kyungsoo**.

Yang bersedia review di chap kemarin jeongmal gomawoyo. Juga buat yang fav sama follow ff ini. buat saya itu sebuah bonus, saya benar – benar ga nyangka bisa mencapai lebih dari 50 follower dan fav ff ini. saranghae. Silahkan fav dan follow lagi ff saya yang wolf dan my oppa, yang kemarin sempat saya hapus. Tapi untuk keseluruhan cerita itu tetap sama.

Sebenarnya ff ini saya potong, karena saya pengen di chap ini mereka bahagia. Untuk chap selanjutnya diusahakan akan di update secepat mungkin.

Saya cuma ingin bilang : ada yang salah dengan manajemen sm mengingat banyaknya kasus akhir – akhir ini.


End file.
